


【礼尊】Enslave

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: D/s, M/M, 关于周防惯用的手枪是参照了全金属狂潮男主角相良宗介的惯用枪, 周防是退役的雇佣兵, 宗像是黑道里的卧底, 战斗女仆, 有周防的女仆装, 破损的丝袜好色哦, 自设的支配/服从关系, 自设颇多
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】Enslave

在这个世界上按照Dom支配者和Sub被支配者来区分人群，Sub的精神力是脆弱的，只能绝对服从Dom的命令，如果是还没有遇到自己主人的Sub的话，其余的Dom也是可以命令他的。  
Sub的地下买卖活动非常狂妄，有钱的Dom会为了看中的可爱奴隶花上大价钱去和别人竞价，最后，有了可以支配的奴隶往往都会得意忘形，不把Sub当人看甚至虐杀Sub至死也是常见的事，可是没有任何人去指责那些Dom，因为他们在这个世界享有着这种权利，Dom们会致力于把Sub当做性欲发泄的玩具，没有任何人会把Sub当人看。  
宗像礼司看着对面名为F先生的Dom牵着狗链带着他的Sub来这种场所娱乐不由地有些嫌恶地往身后靠了靠，身材高大且魁梧的Dom脸上就仿佛是在炫耀自己有一个多么听话懂事的狗一样，而仿若好久没有进食过的难民般瘦弱的Sub只是让主人摸摸自己的头就已经很高兴了，脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。  
如果不是因为和对方还有一笔重要的交易他是绝对不会想在正经交谈场合见到这种画面。  
“宗像君还没有Sub吗？要不要我帮你物色几个？”语气里满是炫耀，抬手用力拽狗链让可怜的Sub感受到了些微窒息不得不像狗一样探出舌讨好主人，似乎是呼吸不畅让奴隶的脸颊绯红甚至模仿出狗喘息的声音。  
“呵……”白皙的食指轻轻推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，唇角扬起抹微笑，状似不经意地瞥了眼站在身后穿着笔挺黑西装站姿略微随意的红发男人，后者脸上则是有些无聊的表情，像是对他们的谈话内容丝毫不感兴趣。“那可真是让您多费心了。”  
“宗像君也该知道及时行乐，这些Sub呢，其实就是我们养的狗，玩具而已，到时候送你一个Sub，你想怎么玩都可以。”  
赤裸裸的优越感，宗像礼司可以理解，毕竟他也是Dom，从出生开始就含着金汤匙身份高贵，可以任意支配其他人的存在。  
自大。自满。又傲慢。  
宗像手肘撑在桌子上交握着双手绕有兴味地看一眼身后的男人，让自己倍感意外的是他竟然打了个呵欠，好像是嫌弃他们的话题很无聊。  
“您说得对，不过您的好意我心领了。”  
“为什么？宗像君不感兴趣吗？”  
不感兴趣，不，只是对其他的Sub完全不感兴趣而已。  
“咳……我想提醒阁下，我们还有正事。”宗像从内袋掏出支烟。“介意我吸烟吗？”  
“不介意，请。”高大的Dom右手礼貌地做了个“请”的手势，而左手就这么在宗像礼司的面前，在他那双湛紫色眼眸的注视下滑进了Sub的裤子里，奴隶跪趴在地上如同宠物守在主人的脚边，抬高的臀部方便了主人的手指探入后穴，奴隶双腿发颤却不敢违抗。  
所以才说讨厌这些不分场合随意发情的野蛮人。宗像闭上眼装作没看见转头对着身后的人指了指嘴里的烟，红发的男人轻蹙起眉拿出打火机给他点了烟。  
“我知道宗像君迫不及待想要收回那几块地了，我刚才只是想活跃活跃气氛嘛。”手指在衣料的包裹下显得有些明显，后穴随着抽插的动作发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声，在这间小小的包间里显得格外清晰。Sub似乎是来了感觉不由得喘出声音但紧接着他的Dom一拳挥了过来打得那张看起来就显得病态的脸肿了起来。  
“叫什么叫啊？没看到我在谈正经事吗？你这条下贱的母狗。”  
Sub看到主人冷冰冰带刺的眼神吓得噤了声，慌忙捂住嘴再也不敢发出一丝声响。  
“您调教地不错呢。”宗像深吸口烟，唇齿间萦绕着淡淡的烟味，身后的人表情渐渐紧绷，宗像才不会放过这些细微的变化。  
“这群低贱的狗根本不懂规矩，调教可是很有必要的，况且在宗像君面前失了礼节可不好啊。”  
“呵……”宗像礼司轻笑，心想您可是从一开始就冒犯到我了呢。  
“话说宗像君身后一直站着的是……？”  
“啊，”湛紫色的眼球动了动看看身后。“这是我的保镖。”  
说是保镖，宗像无声轻笑，看被讨论的对象完全没有反驳的意思也就收起了想要更正的想法。  
“保镖？”对方明显有些不解。“宗像君这是……什么意思？”  
“毕竟晚上不太平嘛，听说前几日有人发现A先生淹死在河里，然而经过法医检查A先生在淹死之前已经中弹了。我总要保障自己的安全。”  
这个A先生也是黑道上的一名角色，家里养着五、六个Sub，出门会像遛狗一样牵着一个，每天都是不同的奴隶。  
“啊……这样……”对面的男人擦了擦额头渗出的汗，顺带着把扣得有些紧的衣领解开。“好热啊，宗像先生不觉得吗？”  
“我还好。”宗像轻轻吹出口烟。“阁下不用紧张，谈生意的气氛还是轻松融洽最好，不是吗？”此刻位置变为站在身旁的红发男人又打了个呵欠，鎏金色的眼睛看了看宗像。  
宗像和他的眼神交汇，抱起手臂靠上身后的沙发背：“F先生，现在可以开始了吗？之前我们就说好了吧。”  
对方表情少有地严肃起来，手从瘦小Sub的腿间拿出来用湿纸巾擦去白浊的淫液，声音显得像是从牙缝里挤出来的：“可以。”  
宗像示意一下，红发男人将手里提着的手提箱摆到桌子上，随着“啪嗒”一声箱子被打开了。 确认过数目后F先生咧开嘴：“好说，好说。”说着从内袋掏出一沓纸找出几张摆在桌上推到宗像面前。“请宗像君确认一下。”  
宗像眯起眼睛像是狐狸一样笑起来：“不用了，我信得过F先生。那我就先告辞了。”说着站起身整了整衣装从男人身侧经过。  
夜风有些微凉，宗像张开口说话冒出一股白气：“我看您有些不愉快呢。”  
“没有。”红发男人开口。  
“我可是推拒了哦，我有您一个Sub就够了。”  
一副想要夸奖的语气，男人嘴唇终于有了弧度，抓起宗像显得有些凉的手放进自己的口袋里。  
湛紫色的眼眸显得异常柔和：“您的手总是这么温暖呢。”  
“是你体温太低了。”

***

男人名叫周防尊，红色的头发异常惹眼，是Sub且身体素质优于常人，在军队里摸爬滚打过几年跟着部队在阿富汗等中东地区做过雇佣兵，被查出是Sub后仅仅只是勒令退伍解雇已经很客气了。  
失去了容身之处回了国的周防尊进了家酒吧坐下来只是想安静喝杯酒，没成想有个无礼的Dom出言不逊。  
当时刚巧宗像礼司也在这家酒吧，正品着一杯Rob Roy突然传来玻璃杯摔倒地上的声音，气泡酒洒了一地泡沫拼命地挤着争先恐后破掉。  
明显有醉意的人手正指着吧台上慢悠悠吸烟的红发男人，宗像的注意力被这动静吸引了，穿着简单但很利落的男人，带点迷彩花纹的暗色外套，袖子简单挽起到手肘露出显示出漂亮的肌肉线条的小臂。  
那人只是端起酒杯喝着里面的琥珀色液体根本不看对方。  
“你这家伙为什么不说话啊！你这条Sub狗快滚出去！”  
酒保小哥拼命劝着：“客人，还请冷静，这可是公共场所……”  
男人鎏金色的眼眸剜了过来，闹事的人心里不禁有些发怵酒也醒了七八分，可是又仗着自己是Dom壮起了胆子：“本大爷可是Dom！高贵的……”  
话还没说完周防把手里的杯子甩了过来破碎的玻璃片扎上对方的脸顿时流了血。  
“你、你这混蛋！你竟敢弄伤我的脸！”狂妄的Dom觉得自己受到了侮辱，尤其还是在众人面前，气愤地喊了出来：“Kneel！”  
这句命令带有着强烈的身为Dom对Sub的支配欲，纵使周防尊也无法违抗，精神被侵入的感觉并不好受，膝盖发软颤抖着磕到酒吧的木质地板。  
刚刚的状态仿佛完全是假象，此刻的周防尊身体不受自己控制，咬紧嘴唇狠狠地瞪了过去。 “哼……”看到这副不甘心的表情对方才满意了，伸出手想碰他。“说起来你是还没主的一条野狗来着？”  
就在碰到的时候突然被双白皙的手拍开，宗像礼司站在男人面前：“他可不是没主的，我是他的Dom。”  
“什……？”无论是对方还是周防尊都很吃惊，而且周防很是戒备这个突然掺和进来的Dom。  
“就在刚才。”宗像单手捏住周防的脸吻了上去，柔软的嘴唇先是轻吮了下对方的下唇趁着牙齿露出些缝隙探出舌头长驱直入，唾液在两人的唇舌间交互，很快周防尊的大脑就感受到了属于宗像礼司这个Dom的支配。  
契约成立。  
宗像抬了抬下巴：“现在他是我的Sub了。”  
“啧……”如果是有主的Sub就不能乱来了，打狗也要看主人呢，况且依据对方的穿着谈吐来看身份不容小觑，自知理亏的闹事人灰溜溜地走了。  
宗像回头看到他的Sub面色潮红呼吸急促，腿间也鼓胀了起来，只不过是接吻就发情了呢，所以说Sub这种存在真是麻烦啊。抬手推推眼镜抓起周防的手带回了自己家。  
周防尊自己也觉得很奇怪，明明以前在雇佣兵部队也没少听Dom发出的命令，可是从来没出现过这种情况，他还以为自己体质特殊，今天总觉得从进入那家酒吧开始精神就处于不稳定状态，莫非是酒精的作用？可是自己也没喝几口……  
脑子一片混乱中青蓝色的身影占据了有些模糊的视野，他只能感受到对方的舌头进入自己的口腔勾缠吮咬，动作轻柔缠绵，后背紧贴的墙壁隔着衣料也传来了丝丝凉意。手指轻巧灵活地拨开周防胸前的狗牌脱去他身上穿着的比较显身材的T恤露出麦色的皮肤与腹部略微显得有些狰狞的伤疤。  
“您这是在哪伤的？”宗像微凉的手指抚摸了上去让周防身体一颤。  
“在……在阿富汗……”虽然精神状态处于混沌中，周防还是能正常地回答问题，只是呼吸粗重，饱满的胸部随着呼吸节奏快速地起伏。“我曾在那里死过一次……”  
“死过一次？”宗像来了兴致。  
周防此刻却没心情讲故事，况且能完好无损地从那场战役活着回来的雇佣兵也是少之又少，不过是藏匿在同行的尸堆中捡了条命而已，用仅存的理智揽住对方脖子：“你到底做不做了？是你点的火，总该负责解决吧……”  
“哦呀？这是什么道理？明明是您在勾引我。”  
彼此的薄唇黏合在一起，宗像礼司慢条斯理地抚摸着这具身躯锻炼有素的肌肉，感受着对方自然而然散发出来的充满力与美的雄性荷尔蒙，这可真是，不可多见的Sub。紫色的眼眸不肯闭上，他在欣赏这具躯体，往日见到那些Dom们带出来的Sub都是身材瘦弱，虽然宗像相信他们原本可能也没有这么柔弱，但始终被强势无礼的Dom侵犯着精神与身体恐怕早晚也会沦落至此吧。  
手指像是跃动在黑白琴键上一样仔细地顺着肌理划过胸部，腹部，最后来到腰侧，每抚过一处周防的身体就被他激起一丝根植于古老基因中的原始欲望，只是简单的撩拨动作，Sub就会彻底遵从身体的本能顺从且听命于他的Dom。  
他遇到的这个Sub喘息的声音低沉喑哑，像是猫咪的小爪子在抓挠着自己的理智，手探入还未褪去的裤子中抚慰已经勃起的性器：“您可知道您现在腰动起来的样子很不知廉耻吗？” 周防水润的双眼有些失焦，但还是收紧手臂将宗像那颗青色脑袋压向自己用力咬上对方的脖子：“别那么多废话……”  
白皙的颈部留下了渗着血丝的齿痕，周防松开口微怔，似乎没想咬这么过分，只能说他的Dom皮肤太脆弱了，像是弥补一般艳红的舌尖仔细地舔掉血丝留下些唾液帮忙消毒。颈侧凉丝丝的，宗像看他像是猫一样前一秒还气势汹汹地下一秒就乖巧亲昵地舔自己竟觉得有些可爱。  
身体里的Dom因子也在蠢蠢欲动，征服这样一只大型猛兽也别有一番情趣。  
手上的动作逐渐加快，周防身体渐渐紧绷颤栗起来，然而就在即将达到高潮之时宗像停了手，从对方腿间抽回坐到床边下令：“Kneel.”  
刚被快感侵袭过的大脑仍旧有些迷蒙，双腿无力支撑住身体跪趴在地上，闭合不上的嘴边淌出一条如银丝般的涎水。  
“过来。”宗像拍了拍手。“就像我养的宠物一样，用你的四肢爬过来。”宗像这里显然刻意隐去了平日里的敬语，他想要支配这个Sub，这是身为Dom的本能。  
并不是什么不能忍受的事，周防照做了，脑子里想得却是初次进入部队时作为新兵时期时常被训练官狠狠地骂脏话的时候，他始终不明白这些训练官到底怎么做到每天骂得都既难听还不重样的。  
宗像指着自己的腿间：“过来，服侍我，不准用手。”  
金色的眸子有些涣散地看了眼宗像有些鼓起的腿间，张口咬住裤子拉链小心地拉下来，紧接着宗像粗大的性器从裤缝中弹了出来，顺从地含住并且小心不让牙齿磕到，此刻弄伤这个高高在上的Dom对周防尊来说轻而易举，可是他并不想，柔软的舌舔舐着口中粗大的每一寸，像是小孩子吃糖果一样含吮着一边吞吐一边吮吸汁水。  
舌技有些生涩，不过这都不要紧，还可以调教。抬眼看到周防的腰不自觉地摆动起来，臀部翘起似乎是在渴求着交配。真是失策，宗像的手臂长度可不够他去抚慰周防寂寞的那张小嘴。  
“整根含进去。”  
命令生效，周防身体像是受了什么刺激一样颤得有些厉害，然而又不受控制地照做，即使是普通尺寸都难以整根没入，周防刚刚也只是尽力去吞吐，可是眼下被对方的命令驱使着嘴唇触碰到根部，龟头则是直接顶到了喉咙深处抵住喉结，不适的窒息感和干呕感席卷而来，周防面色绯红难受地挣扎起来，喉间泄出几声呜咽，眼角泛出些生理性泪水。  
狭窄又湿润的喉咙挤压着性器的头部让宗像感受到了灭顶的快感，就这么射在他嘴里吧。宗像舔了舔唇抬手箍住周防的后脑猛烈又快速地让他吞吐着自己的粗大，完全不顾及周防的抗议，周防手本能地用力推着宗像的大腿却无济于事，口腔被人当做生殖腔用力地操干着，最后伴随着宗像一声低吟一股股白浊射在了周防嘴里，大量的精液撑地脸颊都鼓了起来，实在无法再盛纳更多的液体吐了起来，粘稠的精液大部分都被吐了出来，还有少许粘连在口腔里和唇边。  
宗像捏住周防的下巴迫使他抬头，失焦的鎏金色眼睛看着自己：“您看您，弄得这么脏。”  
周防有点茫然地看着他，不明白话中的意思。  
“舔干净。”  
周防这才有了动作仔细地舔着粘在柱身上的白浊。  
“吃下去。”  
喉结上下移动着将口中的腥味液体艰难地吞咽下去。  
宗像摸了摸他的头发，发质很硬不过手感不错，就像是摸一只狮子的毛一样：“坐上来。”  
周防的双腿打颤，可还是强撑起身子跨坐在宗像腰间，抬起臀部让性器抵住下身湿润的穴口努力地想要坐下去。好在由周防掌握着节奏，不算很痛苦地将龟头吞了进去，皱褶被柱身撑开抚平。宗像捏住周防脚踝将他双腿架到肩上，失去平衡的周防后背跌到床铺上，然而还是拼命地想要撑起上半身，宗像用力在甬道里挺动几下后周防就只好乖乖地躺下由着他来了。  
温暖湿润又紧致的肉壁包裹着柱身，周防无意识地绷着身子又会让穴口绞紧，给抽插动作带来了很大的阻力，同时宗像又不得不放缓速度防止自己这么快就缴械在里面。手臂撑在胡乱地张着口喘息着的人两侧，宗像俯下身去咬那张薄唇，周防两条腿被他压得大腿与上半身几乎贴在一起，而连带着的臀部则像是不满足一般主动贴了过来，得以让顶端挤入到更深处。  
“您的身体真柔软，曾经锻炼过吗？”宗像吮着对方的舌尖，而周防就像是没听见一样，或者说他已经顾不得宗像在说些什么了，专心地把注意力放在下身的交合处。  
仿若时间已经消失，宗像感觉自己的全部精力都放在了眼前这个浪叫出声的Sub身上，柱身每撞击一次这具身体就被顶地颤动一次，内壁就如同带着魅惑效果吸引着自己一次次撞击下去寻求着快感，酥麻的刺激电流一样将两具黏合在一起的身躯连接起来击碎理智，只剩下疯狂与冲动。  
真是失态，宗像只觉得一阵眩晕，随着身下人声调的陡然拔高跟随着一起攀上了高潮。  
真是失态，宗像礼司又重复了一遍，拾起在刚才抽插动作中滑落的眼镜，情事过后的现场很是凌乱，地上散落着周防脱下来的衣服，宗像自己身上也是凌乱不堪。  
光裸着的周防尊此刻和方才真是判若两人，毫不在意自己一丝不挂的窘境甚至有些泰然自若，鎏金色的眼睛恢复了晴明抬眼看着宗像：“有烟吗？”  
还真是会享受呢，宗像找出自己常吸的烟盒递给他。  
细细的一股烟袅袅地飘了起来。  
宗像打破了沉默：“是吗，您是雇佣兵啊，不过您现在已经是我的Sub了，我不在乎您之前如何。”  
“啊，是吗……”眼神明显像是在想事情。  
“同时，您还要负责保护我的人身安全，我知道，这对您来说并不困难。”  
周防看着他：“我的费用可不低。”  
“呵……我明白的，不会亏待您。”

***

宗像礼司是混黑道的，来往谈生意的人多，结的仇家也多，眼下的确需要一位有能的保镖来保障自己的安全。  
黑色的轿车停在一处庄园面前，宗像下车看了看，这块地买得很值，这座上世纪二三十年代的欧式建筑物本身就足够他花这个价格，园林不算很大花圃却异常美丽，在他们入住前这里还是有佣人照看的，然而宗像辞掉了佣人，这里只有他和周防住就可以了。  
紫色的眼眸看了眼旁边提着行李箱穿着黑白蕾丝边女仆裙却面无表情的周防尊：“您不喜欢我帮您选的这身衣服吗？”  
“恶趣味。”周防不想理他。  
“毕竟这个庄园没有女佣可不行，您就勉为其难吧。”  
“闭嘴。”如果宗像不提他还不会介意，不过是穿裙子而已，又不会少块肉，但是宗像这么明显地调侃只会让他不爽。  
蕾丝花边和蓬蓬裙的确有些碍手碍脚，周防习惯了简约的衣服搭配，即使穿着高跟也垂到了脚踝处的裙子实在是很不方便，但是自家Dom喜欢，且每天乐滋滋地看自己稍微提起些裙摆才能正常走路，并美其名曰“这是在让您学习礼仪”。  
学你妹的礼仪。周防尊内心第一次爆粗口，甚至恨不得对那张皮笑肉不笑的脸比个中指。  
不过这难不倒适应力超强的周防尊，清晨从主人的床上醒来进浴室洗个澡弄好头发熟练地套上女仆装，接着叫醒宗像。  
周防尊的厨艺可说是毁灭常识性地可怕，他不需要菜刀或者小刀之类的物品，宗像礼司听着厨房里发出的匪夷所思仿佛沦为战场的声音从来都不敢去亲眼确认到底发生了什么，好在周防尊的味觉是正常的，做出来的东西卖相一般口味一般，至少能吃。  
宗像听说过，有些雇佣兵常年处于战火中很难果腹所以为了活命什么都会吃下去，久而久之连味觉都变得奇怪了。  
能吃就已经谢天谢地了，从各种层面上来说，宗像礼司不会再奢求什么了，周防尊变成厨师什么的就下辈子吧。  
看到对方已经可以坦然地穿着裙子外出采购且摆出一副好像自己穿得就是正常服装那些用奇怪眼光看自己的人是不是哪里有问题的态度的时候，宗像开始思考这玩笑是不是有点过了。  
和下一位目标的交易时间到了，宗像看了眼惯常穿着女仆装的周防不禁扶额：“够了，周防，您出门可以换身衣服，就之前那身黑西装就可以。”  
“啊？有什么必要吗？”周防完全不介意。  
既然本人不介意那么也就没问题了吧……不过自己大概会被说成是恶趣味的Dom……  
交易地点是一间可以提供女性Sub服务的娱乐大楼的十二层，跟随着接待人员在电梯度过一段时光走进了对方预先订下的包间。  
“宗像先生，等你很久了。”对方看起来像是个刻板的职员一样，面色也有些显老，一见到宗像就站起身伸出手。  
“不好意思，让H先生久等了。”宗像礼貌性地回握住。  
“哪里……呃……您身后的是……？”对方明显在看到周防尊这么个一米八多的男人套着一件女仆裙很是震撼。  
“他是……咳……我的佣人。”宗像极力想让语气变得自然一些。  
周防鎏金色的眼眸瞪了H先生一眼，后者明显被吓到了老实规矩地闭上了嘴不再过问。  
很好，气氛渐入正规了，宗像觉得和H先生这种类型的人交谈会更轻松容易一些于是单刀直入地切进主题：“H先生，今晚我也是有备而来的，所以我要的东西……”  
“我知道我知道，”男人抬了抬手让宗像稍安勿躁。“不过我们还是小心一点，况且我要的价格也不低。”  
“钱的问题好说。”宗像示意周防打开手提箱，周防每次都狐疑宗像到底哪来这么多钱。  
H先生的双眼开始放光，不过极力忍耐着搓着手一副迫不及待的样子：“我知道了，宗像先生果然爽快，那么我就把东西给您。”说着让身边的黑衣人拿出货物。  
“您看，这可是上等货色。”  
宗像看到白色的粉末分别装在一个个小袋子里心里已经有数了，眯起眼睛微笑：“我知道了，拜托H先生果然不错。”  
“早知道宗像先生感兴趣我们也就不用这么遮遮掩掩地了……”  
“您想用这些东西拉拢我是吗？”宗像的眼神危险起来。  
“您看你在说什么，我怎么会……”H先生的脸色渐渐变得难看，然而随着周防突然拔枪想要结果对方性命，随从下意识掏枪想要还击，以及H先生身后的窗玻璃突然传出被击穿的声音，包厢内的灯被打掉了。  
一片漆黑中黑衣人陷入了慌乱，周防连忙捞起宗像藏到不会被狙击的地方。  
宗像的双眼无法适应突然的黑暗抱着周防的腰问他：“H先生死了吗？”  
“死了。”  
再一声枪响，黑衣人被干掉了。  
“啧……”周防抓起长裙用小刀割破撕扯掉过长的部分露出蜜色的大腿，而腿上绑了许多皮带带着各式各样他惯用的小型手枪。  
宗像礼司现下有些适应了，在夜色中看到这幅景象不由得惊叹一声：“战斗……女仆？”  
“啊？你说什么？”  
“我说我喜欢您。”  
“……闭上你的嘴，不然我把你扔出去吃枪子。”周防从腿上摸出自己常用的格洛克26式手枪一手揽着宗像开始移动。  
明明我才是Dom……宗像有些苦闷可是又乐在其中，近距离观看周防的战斗可是非常难得的。  
借着屋内的各式物品作为遮掩，几发枪声都只是打在了遮挡物上，很快逃到了门边，甫一打开门就看到几个黑衣人颇感意外地准备掏枪，而周防眼神一凛连续几发子弹下去结果了对面的性命。  
“快走。”被撕得有些破烂的女仆裙现在已经变成超短裙了，被手枪凸起勾住撕扯开的黑色丝袜包裹着两条长腿显得由为性感。  
“您这身装束可真是不知廉耻。”  
“闭嘴！”金色的眼眸恶狠狠地瞪了过来。  
“您觉得对方会是谁？”  
“谁知道你啊，你仇家那么多，我才懒得记。”  
宗像跟在他身后看了眼身后，心想大概只是错觉。  
“电梯肯定不能走了，我们走楼梯。”握紧手里的枪贴着墙壁看了眼拐角处的两名巡逻保安。“啧……有人过来了……”  
“眼下并不能确定他们一定是敌人，不如让我……”  
“你给我闭嘴。”周防看了眼上方确定了脱出路线，手指了指天花板。“上去。”  
“上去？”  
巡逻保安按照路线转到了这个拐角处并没看到有人。  
而藏在天花板空隙间的宗像不由得抱怨了一句：“您这太强人所难了……”  
“跟着我走就行了。”  
宗像叹息一声，这个角度可说是太糟糕了，根本无法起到遮蔽作用的残破裙子及黑丝，且周防那双漂亮的脚踝稍微伸手就能够到。  
好不容易找到个出口，周防先跳了下来然后朝宗像摊开手：“跳吧，我会接住你的。”  
“……”宗像现在想的是如果可能他真的很想一枪解决这个穿着色情露骨的男人，这样一脸正经让人想吐槽都不知道该怎么吐了，该说反差太大了吗？  
“周防，我觉得我们应该先搞清楚那个狙击手是哪一方的。”  
“你说得对，但是我要先确保你的安全。”周防确认了一下手枪里还有几发子弹。猛然察觉到不对，周防拉着宗像的胳膊快速躲避然而宗像左肩还是中弹了，找到掩物遮挡后周防继续撕扯掉裙子边帮宗像紧急处理了伤口。  
“对方是冲着你来的，你负责想是哪个仇家。”说着拽着宗像再次跑动起来。  
“就算您让我想……”可我仇家确实太多了……宗像话还没说完就又被强拉着躲了起来，乱七八糟的脚步声，枪声，重物倒地的声音，周防尊毫不犹豫地判断对方有攻击性开枪解决，宗像无奈地扶额，雇佣兵的思维果然还是太过紧绷了，好像整栋楼都是敌人一样，这下子说不定会被这家店列进黑名单，如果它的背景足够强大的话列进追杀名单也不是不可能。  
周防打开楼梯口的门，宗像跟着他往下走：“我想可能是F先生雇佣的杀手，虽然我没什么证据。”  
“你意思是说那个当你的面调戏自己Sub的混蛋察觉到了你想对付他了？”  
“这可不好说，毕竟我最近的动作有些太大了，也许……”宗像回想着那次交易的不和谐处。“也许是我说A先生被杀那里出了差错。”  
“哼……你就该说那个人渣是走河边一不小心失足淹死的。”  
宗像轻笑起来。

***

周防尊不得不感叹宗像礼司的表演能力实在是强大地可以，脸色苍白地描述自己是受害者有恐怖分子定点狙击这栋大楼还请快点报警，表情真切使人信服又显得有些可怜让人同情，警察来了会相对安全一些，鸣笛的警车将大楼围了起来，医护人员赶来强行将宗像带上车送往医院。  
弹片取出来后也就没什么大问题了，稍微休息等观察没有问题就可以出院了，得到看病允许的周防走进病房就看到宗像正捧着本书。  
“哦呀，您来看我了呢。”  
“我当然要来看你了，这次的钱可还没交给我呢。”周防说是这么说却坐下来自觉地给对方削了个苹果，并且体贴地切成刚好入口的小份。  
“等我出院就打到您账户上。”宗像坦然地接受投喂。“您还真是合格的女仆。”  
“吃都堵不上你的嘴。”  
“今天怎么不穿女仆装了？”宗像饶有兴味地看了眼对方身上的黑西装。  
“撕坏了。”轻描淡写地一句过后周防揪起对方的病号服领子贴了上去。唇齿磕碰到一起，却也无伤大雅，只是叹息一声便闭上眼专心和对方的唇舌纠缠。灵巧的舌搅动起口腔里的唾液细密地舔过敏感的上颚再扫过齿列，周防像是要把他彻底据为己有一样，如同侵略者在对方的口中攻城略地。  
“您还真是野蛮……”宗像呼吸显得有些粗重，而脸上明显写着不满足的周防只是舔了舔唇似乎在回味宗像嘴唇的味道，继而又吻了过来。  
“稍等。”宗像抬手隔开两个人的唇，看到鎏金色眼眸里流露出的一丝不爽感到愉快。“帮我口。”  
“啧……”周防咂舌但还是爬上床趴在对方两腿间掀开被子，单手将宗像的裤子扒下来露出性器含在口中。  
口技明显比第一次进步了很多，宗像很是满意，自己的调教起了效果。舌尖灵活地挑逗着顶端，一手握住柱身伴随着上下撸动的动作很快就让宗像礼司全身都舒服地颤抖起来。  
“周防……”宗像原本低沉的声音此刻有些喑哑，右手抚上周防的头发，后者嘴里含着自己的东西抬起氤氲着情欲的双眼，很是色情，不好，感觉要射了……  
闷哼一声，宗像悉数交待在了周防口中，白浊的精液粘连着带着腥味充斥在口腔中，喉结动了动艰难地咽了下去，接着将柱身上黏到的和脸上不小心溅到的都仔细地抹下来吃掉。  
“哦呀，您真是越来越懂事了。”  
周防瞪了他一眼原本想回几句嘴，只是眼下身体燥热难耐，先顺从本能解决了最根本的生理需求再说。  
脱掉碍事的裤子和底裤，原本还想把上身也脱光，谁知宗像拉住他的领带说了句：“不准脱。”也不知道他又有了什么恶趣味，周防快速地撸动几下宗像的性器让柱身再次变大变粗挺立起来，接着双腿撑在两侧扶正对好放松身体坐了下去。穴口松软地像是刚刚被人进入过一样，很顺利就把宗像的东西整根吞了进去。  
宗像隔着衬衫布料舔弄周防的乳首，唾液濡湿了衣料贴着身体有些凉丝丝的：“您的里面怎么这么松软？什么时候自己扩张过了？”  
“唔……”柱身一下子顶到了深处，周防喘着粗气自己抬起臀部上上下下地抽插起来。“刚才……在……卫生间里……”  
“那还真是可惜，看不到您自慰时候的表情呢。”宗像礼司的唇角始终保持着优雅的弧度，完全看不出有任何可惜遗憾的情绪，周防尊也不想听他废话，一边保持着动作一边捧起对方的脸小心地接吻。  
周防嘴里带着些腥涩，大概是刚刚自己精液的味道，一般来说下身运动时接吻还是很容易磕到牙齿的，不过周防会轻柔地吮咬宗像的柔软舌尖和下唇，虽然是个野蛮人，在这方面却又很体贴。  
宗像指尖扫过琴弦般轻轻扫过对方的脊背，绷紧的脊椎在手指的撩拨下轻微发颤，动作了一会儿后周防就感到腰有些发软，可是还不够，水润的眼眸求助地看了眼宗像，可是扫过对方左肩又咬了咬牙继续让臀部吞吐着性器，只是节奏比起刚才多了份平缓。  
“周防，我想我知道该怎么对付F先生了。”宗像捏住对方的下巴拉开些距离。  
“啊？”周防挑眉，很明显，现在根本不是谈这种话题的时候，自己还在照顾对方身上有伤结果他的心思不在自己身上，想朝他比个中指，而周防也确实这么做了。“做的时候就专心点。”  
宗像躺下上半身腰部用力挺动几下，粗大的性器粗鲁地顶到最深处让周防不由得仰起头音调拔高，内壁无意识地绞紧，快感裹缠着柱身一寸一寸地像是要将宗像拖入情欲的浪潮中。  
“您的下面好紧啊……”宗像努力忍住射精的欲望。“我想把您送给F先生。”  
“啊？”周防有些茫然，刚刚袭遍全身的酥麻让他大脑一片空白。  
“您看，您是个优秀的Sub，况且已经被我调教地这么美味了，F先生一定会喜欢您的。”宗像继续动了下腰，周防毫无防备地再次呻吟出声，腰彻底软了下去，软软地趴在宗像身上微微颤抖着，脚趾都舒服地蜷缩起来。  
“闭嘴……我才……不会……”  
“由您让F先生放松警惕，在欢爱之时杀了他，怎样？”宗像的尾音扬了起来，昭示着他的好心情。  
“你……！”周防有些生气了，撑起身体加快了节奏动作，整根吐出再没入，紧致的肉壁吸吮着宗像的粗大，病房里回荡着两个人错乱的喘息与周防断断续续的呻吟声，淫靡又情色，连路过的女护士都脸红心跳地快步绕开。  
直到两人都达到高潮在余韵中平复呼吸，周防打开宗像想要揽抱他的手：“你想都别想，我只跟你做。”  
宗像眨了眨眼，忍不住笑出声：“我不过是开个玩笑。”  
“哼！”周防往后抹了抹已经松散下来的额发起身捡起扔到地上的裤子。  
“您还站得住吗？”宗像在后面调笑着。  
“担心你自己吧。”快速穿好裤子后迈开步子，腿和腰还是有些无力，不过好在周防事先扶着墙没有在宗像面前表露出糗态，稍作停顿后拉开病房的门走了出去。

***

高大魁梧的Dom此刻就像是受惊的兔子一样浑身颤栗，视力被夺去不知道自己是被谁也不知道会被怎样对待。  
黑暗中听到宗像礼司那彬彬有礼但带着距离感的声音。  
“F先生？”  
“是……宗像先生？”男人像是抓住了一根救命稻草。“是宗像先生吗？”  
“对，没错。”宗像礼司眯起眼睛笑得像是老狐狸一样坐在事先准备好的椅子上。“您知道我出现在这意味着什么吗？”  
F先生咽了咽口水，情绪有些激动地为自己辩解起来：“我不清楚啊宗像先生……这个……我不明白啊！我只是和您有过一次土地交易而已对吧？”  
“在我和H先生谈生意时的狙击手与您无关吗？”  
“当然！当然！”男人有些卑微地放软了态度，眼下自己的性命相当于捏在对方手里。  
“呵……”宗像抬手示意周防，周防掏出枪对准男人的太阳穴打开保险。  
枪械的声音让F先生胆子瞬间小了起来：“宗像先生宗像先生！求求您了……您要多少钱我都可以给您！”  
“钱我可不在乎哦。”宗像取下眼镜放在嘴边呵气拿出手帕擦亮重新戴好。  
“还有……还有……我还有一块地种着大麻……那块地的价值您也明白的……！”  
“哦呀，”宗像故作吃惊。“难怪F先生会这么阔绰，原来是这样。”  
男人以为自己还有生机：“只要宗像先生肯放我一马，那块地就送给您了，地契就在我的宅子里……”  
宗像并不说话，只是看了眼周防，后者果断扣下扳机，猩红的血飞溅到墙上。  
“听到了吗，周防。”  
“嗯。”  
宗像礼司有些无奈：“我问您听到了没有。”  
“听到了，下一步去这家伙宅子里找出那张地契。”周防瞥了他的Dom一眼表明自己没有走神。  
“那就快去吧，我等着您的好消息。”  
周防没动，而是站在原地思考了一会：“我的工资该涨了。”  
“您这是要跟我谈条件？”宗像有些意外。“不过您放心，我不会亏待您的。”想想也是，一开始宗像只是想雇他当保镖，现在似乎既是保镖又是女仆又是厨师又是杀手，一人身兼数职的确该多出些费用。  
“那就打我账户里。”  
宗像轻启薄唇，他们两个的这种关系恐怕早就已经不能用简单的Dom与Sub的关系来解释了，大概会是更复杂的。  
不过眼下他只要好好地享受和周防相处的每一天就够了。

fin.


End file.
